Ice Queen Cometh
by VizeerLord
Summary: Ranma kidnapped. Nabiki Challenged. Guild involved!
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Queen Cometh**

**insert standard disclaimer here**

**[[all communication is English, a neutral language.]]**

She was worried.

Ranma was missing

He had been missing for weeks now.

Three weeks, four days.

What really worried her was that he was 'missing' as in taken, Who could take Ranma Saotome?

Then one of her underlings that was out of contact for the last 3 weeks called. she had a clue as to who had a hand in the capture of Ranma. A tranq-dart; yellow with butter fly wings. Also found were shurikens; white eight point flowers with tiger stripes. Both items had a phone number for the USA imprinted on them.

Nabiki had called the number, and now was walking to meet a contact. As she walked, the air around her was swirling. She was 'Embracing the Cold', a variant of Ranma's 'Soul of Ice'. Frost was trailing her heeled boots, her white, knee high boots. She also wore a white school uniform, with frosted sapphire trim.

Ice Queen Cometh

She avoided the market, not wanting to damage the fruit displays. She avoided the Neko Hatten and Ukyo's not wanting to be dragged into the daily 'Where is Ranma'. She entered the jade dragon. A small bar near the border of the ward. A small, family owned place that had survived from before the Edo period. On the wall just inside the door was a six foot tall plaque listing the terms of the Accords that named this place Neutral Ground.

The room was filled with blacked suited men in trench coats. Strangers.

"Ah, Miss Tendo, so nice of you to come on such short notice." the one guy not dressed in a trench coat stood from the small table he was sitting at. His deep Italian accent, pressing and rolling the English speech in a sweet, candied tone.

"Why has the 'Guild' violated our agreement?" Nabiki returned in clipped Queen's English.

"What 'violated'?" the confusion clear on his face.

Nabiki tossed the shuriken and dart onto the table between them, "these Items were left when one of My Own was 'taken'. We had an agreement. The Guild stays out of our way, we stay out of Guild business. "

the room temp dropped a few degrees. "It was no Rouge Arch that did it either, because the repair work was 'Guild Perfect.'"

"What are you taking about?" he snapped his fingers, and a flunky rushed a lap-top to him, so he could pull up data...

"Three times, I have held my Own in check while a listed, and cleared Arch took victory here in my territory. I had to 'Press' him to allow your guild member assault, rob, and/or kidnap a so-called innocent." she drew a card from her pocket. "Here are the dates and names of the so-called victories. "

Looking the card over he checked the info against the computer. "Yes, these dates, our members have recorded as victories, but none of them are in this side of the world right now."

"Three weeks ago, three weeks and four days back, Someone in your Guild assaulted me and mine. That night, your people repaired the damage. I should know. The Person taken would not go down easily, it is easier to take out an OSI agent then it to take out this target. And the repair work included a three block radius of Warehouses, including 'art work' that changed overnight." two photos landed on the table. the kanji depicted were alike, but different.

typing as fast as he could, the suit asked, "Who was taken?"

"Latest title is 'God-Slayer'."

"No one listed by that title."

"try 'Wild Horse' of Nemira."

The agent froze. "Is he not your main enforcer?"

"Yes. He also keeps the others in line. Six months ago, one of your third tier Villains tried to tap the mystic energy here in Tokyo to overthrow his nemesis It would have also sunk half the city into the sea. He was thwarted not by his nemesis, but one of our second tier fighters. Ranma prevented his death, and told him that until further notice, Tokyo was off limits to the Guild for World Domination. it was ratified by the end of the week, the Sovereign signed it himself."

"You know a lot about Guild Law, Miss Tendo."

"The name is Ice Queen" the room chilled further, frost climbed his drink glass. "I am also listed as one of 'Wild Horse's' fiancés. I am the cool, logic minded one. I know, I filed all of us down, so as to limit stupidity like this from happening."

"One of?" he tapped away at his keyboard. "Why so many listed?"

"Ranma considers all of us under his protection. The last time someone grabbed one of us, he leveled a mountain and heavily damaged over one hundred miles in China." Nabiki smiled as the suit read further down the file. It was not a warm smile.

Picking up the dart and shuriken, the suit entered the id code imprinted on them both. "While the dart was originally issued to the Monarch, it was returned to guild warehouses when his wife updated his arsenal. it was given to a new villain by the name of...Mistress Butterfly, until her own darts can be issued in her colour pattern, the shuriken is listed as belonging to one Tiger-lotus. Both have filed and been cleared by head of 'Personal' to join together as a tri-ad and to aggressively recruit the third member, one..." he chuckled, "Jaded Dragon. A.k.a. one Tendo Lanko."

Nabiki blinked.

"repeat that last bit, please."

"Jaded Dragon, a.k.a. Tendo, Lanko." he looked up at the now pale Nabiki.

Pulling out the chair across from him, Nabiki sat down. Grabbing his drink glass, she tossed it down.

"It should read as Tendo, Ranko, you know how we blur our 'R's into 'L's. " at his nod, "Check file Saotome, Ranma. look under 'special occurrences; mystical."

"Water based curse; aqua-transsexual..." he looked back to Nabiki, "Are you joking?" as she shook her head, he took a hit from the bottle of scotch on the table. "so this Ranko Tendo is really Ranma's other form?" at her nod, "well that gives you three choices."

"No, it gives me one choice. Any legal citizen, not listed as a non-active, can be recruited. guild law. As the A.R. was approved, only the Council of 13 or the Sovereign can revoke it. I have twisted the Law enough that they can not/ will not help me or mine without heavy reason." Nabiki leaned back in her chair. "If Personal had done a full read of Tendo, Ranko's file, they would have noticed the notation that reads; see Saotome, Ranma. As I was trying to protect Ranma as Ranko, I filed the paperwork to get her legalized. but I failed to list Ranko, when I listed Ranma. " turning to look at the suit, "Has this new triad been assigned an arch-nemesis yet?'

a few taps of the keys. "Not yet, not to be assigned until after next week."

"Due to guild law, the tri-ad has just been declared targeted by a listed Member of the Accords. The Ice Queen has declared that they have drawn the first strike, and the Ice Queens Ire."

"You know what this means."

"Yes. The Ice Queen is now active, and as such, nor longer under the protection of the Sovereign. I will be filing a RFA-1321, and will have my enforcers on the hunt by the end of the week. As opposing members of the Guild of Calamitous Intent, be warned, " Nabiki stood slowly, and drew deep on the 'Cold', "The Ice Queen Comiths!!" as every goggle and glass surface frosted over, Nabiki made her exit.

[now the speech is Japanese.]

Ranma awoke.

Ranma awoke naked.

Ranma awoke naked, and female.

Ranma awoke naked, female, and pissed!!!

She was in a caged cell, cold iron floor, bars and locked gate.

"I see she is awake, good." a guy in a form fitted latex body suit entered the Cage holding Ranma-chan. "Mistress won't mind if I indulge in a bit of fun. just lay back and enjoy what 'Number 1' is bringing you to play with." a part of the Latex ripped off

"Number 1, huh" Ranma-chan tittered. "They numbering from the smallest to the largest?"

The henchman's eyes flared in anger and rage...just before Ranma slammed her dainty foot first into his groin, then into his face.

exiting the cage she locked it behind her, and ghosted off in search of clothing, and information as to her where about. in a room not far from the cage she found a pair of black silk pants, a dull faded green leather vest, and a wash room with cold water. A notice explained that hot water was out due to a boiler leak. Quickly cleaning up, she dressed in the clothing that, for some reason, fit her almost perfectly. a pair of gold and green embroidered slippers, hugged her feet, while allowing her perfect traction. She left the robe with dragon motif hanging where it was.

now that she was dressed, she needed to find out where she was...

five minutes later found her at the window, looking down at the ocean, as the airship floated into the sunrise.

"Ah, I see that you found everything. Good, Good." A voice behind Ranma caused her to turn slowly to face...a Female in a tight black Leather body-suit, with zippers and buckles. thigh high, four inch heeled boots, a wide belt at the waist, and a tight hood completed the look.

Purring caused Ranma-chan to spin the other way to see a woman dressed in a tiger print 'cat-suit', tighter then the black leather.

Ranma frowned, "Not really a c-c-cat, are you?"

"No." the feline felon purred. "But I have been gene-spliced" then Ranma noticed that not all of the cat-suit was as tight as it looked...some of it was her fur...

"Ok, just warning you, I have an issue with all things cat. Do not crowd me, do not surprise me, and do not, no matter what, attack me or mine. The results will not be pretty."

"We know, Love. You spent the last three weeks as a human-cat, attacking everybody that opened the cage door." the lady in leather drawled. "I am Mistress Butterfly, and our sister is Tiger-Lotus. Now that you have regained your mind, Jaded Dragon, We can get down to business." She strode past Ranma towards to the cat lady. "Just before you awoke, we received a Guild encoded message. Lets go see what the Guild has to say."

Ranma shrugged, and followed, being sure to keep M, Butterfly between her and kitty...

As they stepped on to the bridge, Ranma saw a big screen showing Nabiki chatting with someone off to the side. "...and how do I know that Ranko is okay? I am her legal advisor, and no one has seen her in almost four weeks. Her prime fiancé is in a bit of a snit and the only thing keeping him from going ballistic is that 'Wild Horse' real close to her, and will bring her home, if and when she chooses. "

"Hey Nabs!"

all activity stopped.

"Ah, Ranko. good to see you. Have you been informed of the latest Guild Announcement?"

"Ahh, Guild? What Guild?" she looked about. everybody, other then M. Butterfly and miss kitty, on the bridge was wearing leather or latex bodysuits. "Ah do you mean like those guys that You wont let me get involved with?"

"Yeah, those guys. It seems that two lower tier females have decided to form a tri-ad, and make a run at the big time. They included you, it seems, to act as their Armed Conflict Commander. Either they did not know that 'Wild Horse' considers you Protected, or they did not care. Either way, taking you has forced, first 'Wild Horse' , and then myself into action."

"Who are you, to be calling us, and debriefing Jaded Dragon?" Mistress Butterfly asked.

Nabiki smiled. It was not a warm smile. "One, I am the Ice Queen. Two, I am informing a former subject of mine; why she was taken from my side. As to why I am calling your floating air base; Have you read and understood your latest Guild memo?"

"It says here, that do to an oversight by Personal and the Recognized leadership of the Tragic Tri-ad, the aggressive recruitment of one Tendo Ranko, is recognized as both legal, and inflammatory." Tiger-Lotus read from the print out in her hand. "As a direct result, Jaded Dragon is registered as a full member in good standing with the Guild, and the Tragic Tri-ad. Personal thanks Tragic Tri-ad for their bold move, and congratulates them on their successful choice of Primary Arch."

"We have yet to file for an Arch!" M. Butterfly spat. "Who would declare us..." her rant trailed off as she turned to look first at Ranko, then Nabiki on the screen. "You can not do anything, you are an Accorded neutral."

"Was!" Nabiki's smile grew colder, "But your undeclared actions in my territory, have, along the lines of aggressive recruitment, pushed my group into play, enraged my underlings, and forced my hand. You now face the Reign of the Ice Queen for the first of many slights; stealing her Hand-maidian. You will be hunted down. you will be crushed, you will be humbled. My first Champion is already in route to your location. 'Wild Horse' has infiltrated your very command chain. At my command, he will strike; disabling your air base, crushing your henchmen, and reclaiming my hand-maidian." Nabiki drew herself up. "Prepare, for the Cold is upon thee! The Ice Queen Cometh!!"

and the screen winked out.


	2. Chapter 2

IQC 2

ISDH

_Nabiki drew herself up. "Prepare, for the cold is upon yee. the Ice Queen Cometh!!"_

_and the screen winked out. _

Ranko blinked. "That's new."

M. Butterfly exchanged glances with Tiger-Lotus. "Okay boys. Search every where. we are going to find this Wild horse guy and kill him. Extra bonus if you bring him to me alive so I can wring information out of him." all but five of the goons swarmed out, searching the air-ship for the Boss-Ladies' target. "Now it just a matter of time, and he will be ours." As she laughed in a high pitched manner that was not as freaky as Kadatchi's, her silken cloak/robe snapped up into a set of black butterfly wings with silver trim and a silver skull in each panel.

"Yes Sister, it is only a Matter of Time." Tiger-Lotus purred.

"You, and your boys, will never find him. Not until he wants you to find him. Then it is only because Nabiki has called him and ordered him to bring you down," Ranko was looking out the forward window of the air-ship. "Where are we going anyhow?" she turned to look at the Ladies.

"What gives you the Impression that he will slip past our men?" T.L, growled. "We have the best sensor equipment you can buy or steal. There is no where on this ship he can hide."

"He is not a stow-away. He is crew." Ranko turned back to the window, anything not to look at Lotus. "Besides, you are safe, for now. Nabiki is quick to anger, quicker to act, but rarely quick to strike. She likes to wait; to inform her targets that they have angered her, and to watch while they run about, looking for an escape route or some loophole. Mostly they end up inflicting three to ten times the harm on them selves, and when the dust settles, she moves in with slow and chilling grace, to collect what is owed her, from all parties."

"How do you know so much about the inner workings of the Nemira Wrecking Crew?" T.L. asked, "how do you know so much about the inner court of the Ice Queen?"

"Did you even read the data on my personal files? She referred to me as a handmaiden of hers. I spent the last two years learning from her directly." Ranko turned to M Butterfly, "I presume that you at least read my history these last two years?"

M. Butterfly nodded, "I read a few things, like you are not just a hand-maid to the Ice Queen, are you? then there is the fact the 'Wild Horse' is listed as your instructor in the combative arts, you are the cousin of the Ice Queen, but the only Tendo excluded from the Bride wars. Including the fact that you are not just missing out, but that you are conspired against, overlooked, and set aside time and again. I will relent that I looked only at the issues I needed to fill out a basic request form, thinking that you would welcome the chance to rewrite so much of the chaff that is your life."

Ranko nodded, "You got the basics. Be thankful that it is Ranma after me, not the Others."

"Others?" Tiger-Lotus snorted. "What threat would some 'wanna-be's be to the likes of us?"

Ranko turned to glare at her. "I do not know, lets try who is listed under the Reign of the Ice Queen." a wave of her hand at the now sprawling Mistress Butterfly.

M. Butterfly peered at the screen at her side. "Blue Thunder."

"Kuno." Ranko snorted in an unlady-like fashion. "Primary function; Bankroll. but he is strong in the forms of Kendo. Very strong. he can cut steel and stone at thirty paces with a swipe of his Bokken."

"Lost Pig."

"What? She knows?' Ranko asked turning to look at M. Butterfly. at her nod, she turned back to posing cat-bitch. "Habiki Ryoga. The only guy to match Ranma in growth of the Art. His primary skills turn cloth in razor sharp projectiles, turn walls into rubble, and can beat you to a secret hidden base only you know about, but never once use the front door."

"How can he beat me to my secret base?"

"He has bloodline curse that knocks out his ability to walk a straight line, but allows him to walk around the world."

"You are making that up." Tiger-Lotus spat.

"Where the hell am I?" a male voice was heard from outside the hatch, but by the time a henchman was able to look out the door, the Lost boy was gone.

"I wish." Ranko snorted. "He can track Ki signatures, and was looking for me or Ranma, and just missed us. he also never misses a cue. Do I need to go on?"

Looking at the Hatch, Tiger-Lotus shook her head. "No, I think I am good." looking at Ranko, "Just how good are you?"

"I can hold my own against all but Ranma, and Akane. The few times I have faced him, I fell hard. Akane is the only one to repeatedly smash both me and Ranma with an ambush attack." She cocked her head to the side, "Why do you ask?"

M. Butterfly stood, "Follow me."

Ranko trailed along in her wake, her eyes roving over the design and build of the ship. the Head of the tri-ad lead the way to the armory. Inside, were rows of black and chrome dart rifles, bandoleers of tiger striped shurikens, swords, knives, and a selection of ninja type gear that would have caused Konatsu to faint.

M. Butterfly picked up a dark green metal item on a long silver chain. "This was fashioned for you, when you were selected as our third." she handed the item to Ranko

looking it over, Ranko noticed it was a steel fan with twenty feet of chain ending in a dragon's claw, that closed to a fist or opened to rake or grasp.

Moving off to where there was room to stretch out, Ranko put the new weapon through its paces. the fan flickered from a 2 inch wide club into a three feet half moon blade of jaded steel, while the chain twirled as a shield, then struck like viper, the claw opening and closing as the wielder danced. Further inspection noticed that the edges of the fan were razor sharp.

Snapping the fan closed and wrapping the chain about her from on shoulder to opposing hip, allowing the claw to grip the fan, Ranko looked at the two ladies. "So, who do I got to gut like a common panda to get something to eat?"

Frowning at the girl's choice of phrasing, the Ladies lead the way to the Galley.

* * *

"Do ya think he got the message?" a cross of a Texan drawl applied to Japanese laid across the silence following Nabiki's Video Conference.

"She." Nabiki slumped in the folding chair. "We need to recognize Ranko as the person in play right now. Ranma is out of contact until this business with the Guild is cleared up." Nabiki rubbed her eyes. "I can not believe I am going to do this. Ok, people. I need a list of those who are going with me. I also need to talk to Kuno. Shampoo, are you with me? You will need to tell the Elder. Bring the duck."

Taking the offered phone from her 'minion', "Hey Ninja-Kun, need to speak to the Master. Tell him it involves his redheaded goddess." She sighed, "So sorry Ranma." She looked up to see that Shampoo was gone. "Ah Kuno-Baby, I bring good news, bad news; I have been working with Ranma, to unbind that silly curse that ties him to that redheaded beauty that you croon over." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kuno, I keep telling you that he is just as much a victim as she is. Any ways, we were at a breaking point, when she was kidnapped. I have their heading, but need a ride. I could let you take us to the foul lair of those who seek to bind her to them. Offer stands at 150,000 yen to escort us, with an additional 250,000 yen if you want to try your hand in the actual combat. Have the jet ready, and a check in hand at the airport in 30 minutes." she hung up.

"Point 4 million yen, just to take you and company to fight these Tri-ad?" asked the newest member of Nabiki's inner court. "Is it really that easy to squeeze money out of Him?"

"Yeah, that is the easy part." Nabiki levered herself to her feet. "The hard part is getting him to keep his hands and sword away from Ranma or Ranko when this is over."

Twenty minutes later, Nabiki and Ukyo were waiting in the first class lounge at Tokyo International Airport. Konatsu had ducked out two minutes ago to 'pack' all steel items on board the plane, so nothing had to be 'claimed or declared' at customs.

Kuno had yet to show, but had called ahead to tell the flunkies to ready the jet, and that Nabiki was expected. Shampoo and Moose were in route, while the elder was doing inventory.

Nabiki was sipping iced tea while she lounged on the leather couch, when her cell phone rang. "Nabiki here."

"Hey 'Biki-chan." Ranko's chirpy voice greeted her ear.

"Ah, Ranko. By guild law, you are not allowed to be calling me."

"Just calling my legal adviser, before taking on the duties of the Jaded Dragon. I got this cool outfit, a new weapon, and I think they are planning on me having a group of minions. Before I take full possession of the Role of the Jaded Dragon, I needed to know what my duties to the group are. And what Ranma's duties to you are. Besides, if we are called on this, it could be passed off as Ranma checking in."

"Okay, Had they taken anybody else, I would have sent Ranma in, with his team to disable the defenses, render the minions unable to cause harm, and reclaim what was taken. Officially Ranma is watching, waiting for my order. You are to do what you can to assist Mistress Butterfly. Her mission statement is a bit basic, but she is trying for global power rather then world domination. You are to her, what Ranma is to me and my sisters. got that?"

"Okay. Two more things. One, how is Mother handling this?"

Nabiki's eyes bulged. "I forgot to tell her. I will handle it when we are finished here."

"Okay. Tell her when I return, in either form, we will begin sword training. And our Last item. P-chan, you are to tell Akane the truth. He has my oath of silence, but that you know..." her rubbing her face could be heard. "Its bad enough the Baka patrol knows about him. Tell mother that I love her, and I am coming home, to her." She hung up.

Nabiki just looked at the phone in her hand. "Today is not a good day."

"What did Ranma-chan have to say" Ukyo drawled.

Nabiki glared at the Cook. "Ranma? Why would Ranma be calling me?"

"Okay, Ranko then."

"She needed to clear up a few things, legally. I am also to tell her Mother that she is okay and will be coming home to her. I was also informed that father and uncle knew about pig-boy and did not tell Akane."

One of the girls that were there to take Kuno's check stepped forward. "Hey Boss, do you mind if I could be the one to deliver the news to Ranma's mother? I have been informed of her skill with the blade, and am seeking instruction in a good school, but most wont teach a girl. As your messenger, I could at least speak to her."

"Okay, also inform her that P-chan is a cursed human and that fathers know the truth of this. Inform her that I am asking that you be taken on as a student, and a link to the chaos that threatens to enfold her son."

just as Kuno showed up, handing the check to Nabiki. "Let's go, my fiery beauty awaits!"


	3. Chapter 3

IQC 3

ISDH

She closed the cell phone, with a click.

She dropped it next to the guy on the floor. A guy clutching his groin.

"Touch me again, and you die. Anyone touches me, they die and you lose your right to call your self a man. Get me?" she applied pressure with her skippered toe.

"Jade, could you please stop harming the henchmen?"

Ranko turned to look at the hatchway to the galley. There stood Mistress Butterfly, with six guys cowering behind her.

"When they learn to keep their hands to themselves, I will not harm them. The only guy who has permission to handle me is Saotome Ranma. He only does so to further my combat training."

"Okay. Given. Came down here to see who was making an uncleared phone call."

"That was me." Ranko squared her shoulders. "needed to clarify my duties to the Ice Queen and to you." she lifted her chin, "I was given to understand that until she reclaims me, in person, that I serve you as Ranma serves her."

"Oh. okay. " the leather clad female looked at the gasping fellow at Ranko's feet. "please come to the bridge in fifteen minutes, we are planning our first team assault on a listed target. The place is known for it heavy defensive captivities. You might have heard of it. The Venture Compound."

Ranko perked up. "As in 'Rusty Venture? As in 'Go Team Venture'?" She shrugged, "Nope rings no bells."

"We launch a raid on the Compound in three hours, in ten minutes we go over the basic plans, and then load up our assault squads. Since we have no 'dragon men' yet, you are most likely going in either alone, or at my side. Bridge. Ten minutes." She then turned and strode away.

Ranko grunted, then just for spite, kicked they guy at her feet.

then she took her time to stroll up to the bridge.

121

Shampoo and Moose were waiting at the foot of the plane. As Nabiki came within hearing range, "Why Money-grubber want blind-duck?"

Kuno snorted and mounted the steps to his jet. Ukyo and Ko-chan followed him up the short ladder.

Nabiki glared at the perky pest. "When I am dressed like this, I need you to call me Ice Queen. unless you want me to call you 'bouncing bimbo.' I will accept from you, Ice Bitch, but do not make it a habit. I need both you and your myopic suitor to play tag with the underling scum that are holding Ranko."

Moose's head snapped up, "You mean this to rescue Saotome? I am out of here."

Before he had taken two steps, "Not Ranma, Ranma could breakout and travel back to us. No this for Ranko, who while is of similar skills, is being held by Law rather then might. Ranko, who is shield sister to Shampoo, and listed as the only female that is not included the madness around Ranma. Besides this allows you to display your getter skills to Shampoo, while not being directly compared to Ranma. A chance to really let loose, show your real skills, and not worry about tribal law, or hurting beloved Shampoo."

"Still the question remains, What is in it for me?"

"We can haggle over the price of your services on the plane." Nabiki turned and climbed the short ladder herself, Shampoo hopped in from the ground. Moose scurried aboard just as the engines whined to life.

The hatched closed behind him.

121

"Okay, This is our target " the table in the center of the darkened room glowed, then a green 3d hologram of the Venture Compound took shape. "We are coming in over the main gate, with three target objectives. One, to prove that we can work together. Two, to gather data from the Venture Lab's Mainframe. Three, to Raid the Library of Doctor Orpheus."

M. Butterfly leaned forward. "The henchmen will spread out and cover the Main compound, we only have 30 minutes. Tiger-Lotus will take her elite squad and attack the Lab Sub-complex." the lab area shifted color from green to red. "Jaded Dragon will join me as we take the Libaray." another section turned red. "Now Venture should be out, as he was to be at the Expo until tomorrow. Reports state that his sons are with him. The Order of the Triad, led by Orpheus himself might be in, but the Torrid was going to do something to call them away. The alternative security force will be on us in 30-35 minutes. Jade, will need you in full attire. Any questions?"

silence

"Good, we drop in.." the holo of the compound shifted to a 3d clock, counting down "one hour, 47 minutes. Be ready fifteen minutes before hand. Jade you are with me. Dismissed"

the lights flickered on, and the room emptied out.

Opening a closet just off the hatch to the bridge, M. Butterfly pulls out a jade green Chinese coat with a Blood red and gold dragon spiraling about it. "I know it is Chinese, and you are Japanese. but it allows you full range of movement, is bulletproof, and it fits with your whole master of the arts thing. It is lined with pockets, and the right sleeve is designed to house your new friend there." she flicked her fingers at the fan and chained claw. A carved wooden puzzle box was set on the table. it opened to revel a mask carved of dark jade, inlaid with gold. "You no doubt noticed that we cover at least our eyes, it is so we can hide the lenses that allow us to take our activities to the next level. This Mask is formed from a manmade jade composite, it allows you to have night vision, infrared, and has a vid com built right in. You have the run of the Armory, get dressed and fill your pockets as needed. we go in 90 minutes."

She strolled from the room, leaving Ranko with her new toys.

Shrugging the coat on, it draped to her knees, but slits in the sides allowed her full moment, no binding, and fit comfortably. the fan and claw slide into pockets in the right sleeve, the chain pooled as if it was liquid silver, then disappeared into the lining. the buttons were of the same jade composite as the mask.

The Mask,

Now there was something freaky. it had no string, or ribbon to tie on. frowning, she raised it to her eyes, and held in place. it stuck there. Shaking her head, she could not dislocate it. Out of curiosity, she tried to just pull it off. it popped off into her hand. and stayed when she tried it on again.

Ranma stopped by the Armory to pick through the 'ninja toys' and meet a massive male of mixed Asian descent.

"Ah, Mistress Dragon," it was a title of respect rather then title/name. "I have seen your use of my little gift. I am the Armory Master, Chin. How may I further be of service?" he bowed his head.

"First, tell me of this little gift?" A snap of her wrist and the Fan bloomed in her hand.

"Twenty blades, forged in the style of the Katana, treated in a mixture of ancient oils known only to my family and crafting of Blades for Kings. gives it that jade green color which is now your listed trade mark color. The edges honed to razor sharpness. The Claw is a composite of bionics and nanotech. The chain is forged 'silk-steel' an alloy my grandmother mastered., there is said to be a mystic element to the whole thing."

Ranko blinked owlishly at him.

twice.

Grinning, she snapped the fan closed. "Okay, Will be needing a short bladed sword, straight. cubit and a half long, single edged, with a jitte type cross guard. Will need it to stand up to anything I throw at it, and I will tell you, I will be abusing it. I am not saying that I need it to cut steel or stone, but it will be used on both."

Chin blinked. "Okay, I will need a week to have your first prototype ready," he grinned, "But it sounds like this will be a long endeavor to find the finial form. Will you be needing a sword today?"

"No, just some pepper bombs, Kunai, and this beauty" she flicked the fan open and closed.

"What of other items?" Chin frowned "lock picks, acid pellets, grapple gun?"

"Not at this time, I think among other things, I will need to show you some of my Ki abilities. And then you can advise me as needed." then a thought accrued to her. "to whom do you answer to?"

"I answer to who needs me." His head bobbed. "Why do you ask?"

"I am thinking of naming you a Dragon-Man, Hoard-master, if you like. Same duties, but if for some reason I end up on a solo career, you have the option of joining me, as my prime minion, if that is not an insult."

"Not an insult, Mistress. As your minion, or as the Guild refers to the post; Henchman, I wear your colors, fitting myself into your motif. It means I get to stop wearing this foul latex outfit. Do you have a preference?"

"Not really. Not yet, but if you have a preference, go ahead, and we can say your outfit is different do to your duties as Hoard-Master. just include a small dragon like this one,, when you can." she tapped the spiraling serpent about her shoulders.

the rest of the time, they spent arming her with kunai, pepper and flour bombs.

121

Hank and Dermott were zooming about the back field on the hover scooters, they were going a bit faster then the scooters normally go, but Hank and Dermott had taken a tip from Brock and had learned the basic skills needed to modify their 'rides'. They had yet to prefect the modification, but Dermott had said that 'modifying your ride, is half trail and error, and half learning experience.'

Dean was locked in his lab, working on his 'super-science project 001' hair regrowth , take 21; shampoo additive'. Meaning he was sitting in his egg-chair, listening to his father's records, eating Twinkies, drinking yahoos.

Doctor Venture and Major Hatred were in New York for a Weapons Expo, something about 'the Ultimate Fortification Obstruction; the next and last thing in bunker defense.' (Okay so using a polymer alloy nanotech to build walls out of what is around them, not the best idea, when the control mod. was hit by a 'droid' seeking out the greatest threat...Yes, it turned the New York Hilton into a 36 floor, above ground Bomb Shelter, that could withstand a direct nuke blast. When the Police and Army finally cut their way in, The Army Brass bought the rights to the U.F.O. device.)

The Order of the Triad was in San Francisco, first to throw a wrench in to the Torrid's plans then for the Alchemist to partake in the monthly gay pride parade.

So when an airship the size of the USS Enterprise appeared over the Main Gate, there was no real opposition to their entry. Sixty guys in black latex dropped to the ground on zip lines, swinging their black and chrome rifles, they found nothing to shot at.

M. Butterfly watched from the forward hanger door as her minions moved out in a military order. Turning her head to her second in command, "Shall we race to see who gets their prize first, and get back to the Mobil Lair?"

"Okay," purred Tiger-Lotus, "Our entire surviving team, not including the expendables." she waved her clawed hands at the henchmen on the ground, "First one completely back, gets to chose our next target."

Ranko shivered, for it was a real purr, from a real cat. 'Damn Neko-ken, damn Pops!'

"Done!" and M. Butterfly dove out, her wings snapping out and she glided out and down gently.

Tiger-Lotus and four massive guys in black and white tiger print ninja wear, were out and down the zip lines in true ninja fashion, head first.

Ranko just dropped from the hanger bay, spread her arms, and focused her ki. As she landed lightly her ki-enhanced legs absorbing the shock, she turned the recoil from the landing into a spring to sprint to M. Butterfly's side. just as the Leather and chrome Butterfly touched down herself.

121

Hank's watch started beeping. Tapping the button, He noticed that the Compound was under attack. "Dude, Hostels at the Main Gate. Want to go see?"

"Any idea who?" Having hung around the blond Venture long enough, Dermott had an idea of who was a threat, who was a pansy, and who was just a laugh to watch getting their asses kicked, killed by the new head of Venture Compound Security.

"No idea, someone new. in an airship, by the looks of it. " Hank was tapping the buttons on his watch, getting it to cycle through the camera shots of the invaders.

"Cool." closing the panel from his latest attempt to boost the thrust of his scooter, Dermott swung onto the saddle, and with a twist of the throttle, "Lets Ride!"


	4. Chapter 4

IQC 4

ISDH

On a mountain top, in the mountains of Chile, a Man dressed in black stood over a chasm, an old urn held over his flaming head. As he called to the winds, in a language not heard in these parts for centuries, he failed to notice the three men who stumbled into the temple below him.

As the wind whipped his words into a frenzy, the three men below him were bickering liked the mother hens they were. "...sen when I say 'Do not touch that carved naked man!'? " the one in the Black and gold cloak ranted.

The short and shaved monk blushed and shrugged, "Hey, what can i say? It called out to me, begging to be touched, petted, fondled even."

the third guy snorted, "Did you ever think to ask what a sculpture of that ..." at a loss for words he flapped his arms, "...was doing in a woman's shoe store in the first place?"

"Hey, it is San Francisco, and i bet you a years supple of nickle0nipps against a pair of Jimmy Choo's, that no woman was in mind for that store, just look at these boots!" the short monk lifted his robes to show off the Nancy Sinatra go-go boots he had on, "these boots are made for walking, baby."

The black man snorted again. "thought you were taller today, and had a weird stride. But i thought it was just San-Fran..."

Doctor Orpheus looked to the heavens as if to ask 'why me?' where he spotted the Torrid howling into the wind above them. "Oh Dear."

12321

25 minutes, 00 seconds and counting

Ranko/Jade easily kept pace with her new employer who had three goons leading her in to the Lair of the Necromancer. As one minion tried to pick the lock Jade hip checked him aside, and with a spin kick, knocked the doors flying. the three goons ran in, and started sorting through the books, Jade just looked about.

"I know someone who would just love this place."

121

24, 30

the Lab doors blew in, smashing the H.E.L. spider droid into the wall. Four massive ninja in striped pjs ghosted into the room. Their Commander strode right in, approached the main computer mainframe, and from the pouch on her belt pulled a small tool kit. she unscrewed the front panel. taking the cell phone shaped device from her number two goon, and a roll of duct tape from number three, she taped the celphone to the inside compartment. she attached wires on alligator clips to places inside, then replaced the cover.

15, 20

"we are done here. back to the Ship."

as they left, they failed to notice that the powder blue robot coming online, and moving out after them.

121

17, 04

Two small books were found, and handed to the Commander. three quick hand signs, and they were out the door, heading for the Ship.

In a rather cute bedroom, the closet open, and a mid aged girl stepped out, and leaned on the door. "Its times like these that am thankful that Dad has a direct link to the Master."

121

13, 00

Number One saw a cute black haired girl in a short skirt. He grabbed her by the hair, and was dragging her with him. He got as far the courtyard when Jade stepped in front of him.

"You never learn, do you?" she hissed.

He released the girl, going for the dart rifle on his back, but Jade was faster. The green fan bloomed in her hand, and sailed through the air, taking the goon's head off, clean, only to snap back to its mistress. A flick of her wrist to shed the blood and the fan vanished.

"Thousand pardons." she bowed to the girl, "Jaded Dragon, sorry about this." then she turned and bounded away.

121

14, 20

a squad of four encountered two youths on hover scooters. they were run over, but the harmonics from the repulsers scrambled their internal organs, their deaths were not quick, nor easy.

Another squad encountered the 'hell riders' also, but they were able to knock the guys off the 'bikes'. Once off the bikes, Hank tore into the squad, a snapped neck here, an inverted thumb there (don't ask, but when he heard that Brock did it, Hank wanted to try it), a kick to the groin while catching the dart-rifle. He then turned and shot the last guy in the side of the neck.

"What, you did na leave any for me?" Dermott asked dusting off his pants.

Hank snorted. "You snooze, you loose." as he darted the still moving guys on the ground. then he grinned, "Now, its Hunting time." slinging the rifle he had across his back he picked up another. "Loser has to tell pops that the scooters got wrecked." he rushed off to look for more invaders.

Dermott was right behind him, a rifle in each hand.

121

15, 10

the powder blue droid, powered up, its core under went a deep recovery.

it/he remembered everything, the trauma he suffered protecting little rusty, the damage he suffered at the hands of the twins, but what real set him off was the torture at the hands of the Monarch, and the aftermath of the raid on the compound; being blown into Brock's chest, the escape from the OSI carrier, the trip to that freaky doctor then being shipped home...

He struggled to his feet, deployed the twin barreled laser blaster cannon from the blue sphere, and went hunting the invaders. It could not hurt the Ventures, but those who brought Violence to the Compound, would only find it returned ten fold.

13, 45

H.E.L. stumbled out into the courtyard, screaming in his high pitched beeping squeal. 40 leather/latex goons turned and opened fire...

It would be described later as if Brock Sampson and the Terminator were fused into one form, then went on a bloody killing orgy.

121

Jade and Mistress Butterfly arrived before the Mobil Lair just before Tiger-Lotus and her ninja arrived. Jade gathered the butterfly beauty and leaped for the hanger bay, just as H.E.L. burst onto the scene and shreded all of the 'expendables' it could target, which happened to include the four ninja. Tiger-Lotus scrambled up the lines, just ahead on the laser fire.

As Tiger-Lotus lay panting on the floor of the Hanger Bay, M. Butterfly grinned down at her, "I win." as she stalked off towards the Bridge, she yelled Orders to the crew still onboard. Slowly the Airship came about, engaging its full speed drive engines, it headed back into the mountains, leaving the dead and dieing behind.

Jade/Ranko felt as green as her mask, the loss of life was uncalled for. Number One had it coming, but the others...

"I would not feel sorry for them, Mistress." Chin spoke from behind her, "They were clones, with a Life span of only 5 years. The guild Bought the Cloning tech from some Super-science guy a few years back, when Brock Sampson was ripping through the Henchmen like there was no tomorrow. "

"Still," the distaste was raw in her mouth, "it is unacceptable. this loss of life, even if they are clones, will not be tolerated, not by me."

"Good." Chin leveled his jaw. "That will be your second duty to the Tri-ad. Train our men so that they can survive minor raids, Master Tactics so you can lead these men into and out of these raids with minimum bloodshed and loss of life. We might be of villainous Intent, but that does not mean we have to be dishonorable rouges to do it. As the Jaded Dragon, It falls to you to set the guidelines that you, and those loyal to you follow."

Ranko turned to look at the horde-master. "Villains?"

"Yes Mistress. Villains. As a guild member, we are free from some of societies laws, but in exchange, we are bound by others. I saw what you did to Number One. He had it coming, but not just because he was threatening to harm or worse to a young girl, but because he was threatening a civilian, a bystander."

Ranko looked again towards the compound/gravesite. "Meet me in the galley in ten minutes. We are going to talk about the role of the Jaded Dragon, and her crew, in the Tri-ad, the Guild, and World at Large."

"Yes Mistress."

12321

'Kuno One' touched down on air stripe at the main airport in Hawaii. Kuno got ready to deplane, when Shampoo popped him hard on the head, dropping him back into his chair.

"Not yet Kuno baby, We are just refueling here, before jumping to the main land. Our next stop is the Venture Compound. That was the heading of the group that has taken Ranko. I must tell you, one and all; Do not attack Ranko. Kuno, no grabbing her either. Do not Attack those around her, unless they attack you first. She will declare her identity when challenged. Ranma is listed as 'Wild Horse'. I am 'the Ice Queen'. Kuno is the Blue Thunder. Ukyo is the Battle Chef, with Kon-chan as 'Master Konochi'. Shampoo is Warrior Kitten, and Moose is Artillery Duck. You were all listed as being in my Court. Ranko was listed as my handmaid, with a note to cross-reference Ranma. but someone over looked certain items, and now Ranko is taken and until I reclaim her personally from her new Employer, she will protect her new boss like Ranma would cover me."

"What if I or Ko-chan can get close to splash her with hot water?" Ukyo asked.

"It would be assault on Ranko, so you had better get your mark. If Ranma were to appear, he is mine, and would join forces with my troops, but if Ranko were to return, the one who splashed her, would be her first target."

the painted konochi coughed gently, "You listed everyone of us?" at Nabiki's nod, "Even your sister?"

"Akane? She is listed as the 'Raging Rhino.' the only one to truly ambush Ranma and Ranko, every time."

"Why was she not taken?" Ukyo asked swirling her iced tea.

"The guild has most of us listed as 'Avoid at all costs.' Mostly do the fact that Ranma is in Play. If one of the girls is even targeted, Ranma has a habit of causing massive damage to the home area of the one doing the targeting. With all of the real odd forms practiced, Nerima is given a wide clearance unless one has business there. Many Nations refer to the whole area as a training ground for the JSDF, either as members, or survival. I had things arranged to the point, I was being paid to keep the balance right where it was. Using Ranma, I kept the damage to a minim but the contractors busy, the Yukuza, the triad, and tong, not to mention the Russian, Irish, and Italian mobs, kept out of our area, and petty crime was almost gone. 18 months with no Rape, murder, or muggings. Doors were being left unlocked, windows open, children allowed to go out and play."

"Then some dink comes and steals Ranko." Ukyo spat.

"Two Women took Ranko. They want her to join them as their third." Nabiki leaned back in her seat. "Under Guild law, they have one year to entice her to fully joining their ranks. But we can reclaim her, if we can get her within the first month. I personally need to lay my hand on her within the days, or she is lost to me."


	5. Chapter 5

IQC 5

ISDH

_...__I personally need to lay my hand on her within the next five days, or she is lost to me." _

"To you?" Shampoo asked.

Nabiki grinned. "Yes, to me. In five days it becomes illegal for me to try and reclaim her, by guild law. She can return on her own, but I can no longer give chase. "

"You no talk about Arien, just Ranko?'

"You mean as to the marriage?" Nabiki waved at Konatsu-chan and the bar area. "Ranma and I have been talking about it, and have decided that we , and not just him and I, but all involved with the marriage binding, need to get together, and talk about what is wanted, needed, and expected. And I do mean everyone." taking the chilled drink from the transvestite ninja, "Everyone who has a claim on Ranma, and everyone who has a claim on them. This includes both Kunos, Moose. and sweet Konatsu-chan, here."

"Is there a date and time set already?" Ukyo asked.

"No, it was to be handled after Ranma got back from his mother's" Nabiki sipped her drink, smiled at the waitress, "He was on his way to see her when she was jumped and taken. My Network reported that she had made a detour through the Market, dimpling for treats, then helped an old lady home with her shopping. On her way through the warehouse district, she was jumped by an army of unknown. One of my girls saw something going down but got hit by a tranq-dart after picking up a tiger-shuriken. After a bad reaction to the Tranq, she woke up in the hospital three weeks later. Her first call was to me, I then connected the dots, and found out who.."

Nabiki noticed that Kuno was watching everything with clear eyes. She smirked. "In five days, I am out of luck, and must return home to see if Ranko returns, and to begin my raise to power. But those who wish to seek the hand of our fair Ranko, may continue the hunt."

Kuno nodded to himself and leaned back into his seat.

Moose cleared his throat, "We still have yet to talk about what I get out of this adventure."

Nabiki smiled warmly as she embraced her favorite sporting activity; bartering.

121

Tuli made her way down the walk way. She stopped at the gate of a small house. It looked like any other house on the block. Looking about, she ducked down the ally, towards the rear of the house. Pulling the cord to ring a small bell, she waited nervous.

Shortly an auburn haired woman, showing signs of weeping, answered the gate. "I am sorry, I am not taking students at this time."

"Saotome-Sensei, Before your make that your finial word, please hear me out." a hurried bow, "I am here as not just as one seeking to learn for you, but also as an envoy to Tendo Nabiki. My Learning here, would require me to divulge everything I know to my teacher, about the ongoing chaos in the Ice Queens Court, including news and rumors about her Knight, the Wild Horse of Nerima, your son, Ranma."

The older woman's eyes cleared up, "There is news? Enter."

The gate swung closed quietly, and no one knew that the Hand of Nabiki had just begun her journey into the inner circle of the Court of the Ice Queen.

121

A geeky boy, by the name of Tubi approached the gates of the Tendo Compound. Now Tubi was a master of his craft; Computer Warfare, aka hacking, and building hack proof systems. he had but one weakness, Sweets. He preferred cookies and 'ca-ke'. and Kasumi made the best. Tubi was now a close friend of the eldest Tendo, a friend who shared a passion for sweets that could rival Nabiki's passion for profit. Often they would meet to sample treats and then try to improve them. Tubi was a little rounder then his classmates, but such was the price one paid for the Passions of ones life.

He pulled the gate open, and entered the compound. Seeing his target sweeping the walkway, he called out to her., "Tendo-sama, I was sent by your sister." Yes, he is a member of the court, bribed by a share of the cookies in Nabiki's lunch...

Kasumi leaned on her broom. Her friend from the 'cookie trails' was a known member of Nabiki's 'Court'. 'Why would Nabiki send a messagener, when a phone call would do?'

When the young man got close enough he whispered "Ranma."

the wind stopped. time its self stopped...

"Ah, Tubi-kun. You remembered." she hurried to the house, where she set aside the broom, and her apron, grabbed her shopping bags, and hurried back. "I hope you do not mind, but Suki has been working on her Agar, She has asked if we would stop by and see if we could help her. "

He wrinkled his nose. "Agar. Oh well, I will have to see Bonto-sama about some ca-ke or cookies afterward. Otherwise it will throw off my taste for the next week." he followed her out the gate...

121

Cologne sat in the Kitchen, chewing on her pipe stem.

Her bubbly grandchild, had bounced in, declared, "Ranma located. Shampoo go get. Mouse 'heel'" grabbed the blind male by the back of his collar and bounced out, the blind male flapping in the wind.

Now with the 'kids' gone, She had time to do basic inventory, Shop for things both cafe related, and not, finish her reports for the embassy and the elder council.

But right now, she was going to make herself a pot of tea, a bowl of ramen, and watch her favorite day-time drama.

12321

"_Meet me in the galley in ten minutes. We are going to talk about the role of the Jaded Dragon, and her crew, in the Tri-ad, the Guild, and the World at Large."_

Ranko entered the Galley on silent slippers. there were a few henchmen sitting about drinking something in dark glasses, laughing at the fate of a few of their former crewmembers.

"Gentlemen," Ranko purred, causing the Black Butterfly Bullies to quiver in fear, "Are we finished here?"

they bolted their drinks, then bolted from the room.

"One would think you enjoyed that." Chin closed the door.

"Would you think less of me if I said it did?" Ranko undid her coat. Laying it over a nearby table, she entered the cooking area. After poking about in the cupboards, she started pulling things out, piling them on the counter.

"No, not really." the big man eased himself into a chair. "So, What is your first Question?"

Ranko cocked her head, "As a guild member, Do I have to be a Villain?"

"Have to? No, not really. the Guild term is Antagonist to the 'good guy's' Protagonist. it is simple, the 'good guys' rescue the 'world' from the 'bad guys', while the 'bad guys' threaten, plot, and push the 'evils' to new heights. Here is an example; name your favorite hero."

Ranko focused on the food before her, the knife slicing thinly. "My favorite? I would name The Monkey King, but I think you mean someone a little more recent. Lets go with Jonas Venture."

"Good choice. he is/was the biggest and best in the Arena of Adventure. Now he had a group of 'evil villains' trying to steal his inventions, kidnap his son, or destroy the Government or the World. Now to Protect the World, his son, and the government, he created many new and wondrous things. to protect these things, he created new and powerful means of guarding things. He was the first to create supersonic jets, jet boats, and other really fast modes of transportation. He pushed Science and Medince to the limit in his time."

"I read some of the articles in the older science rags, when my pops was not looking. It did not seem like much to me."

"Ah, but you are not seeing the whole picture. Venture was a great man, but his antagonists pushed him to the next level. without their work, we would not have cell phones, laptop computers, cable TV, satellite communication, "

"Like that makes it okay for bad guys to run around, threatening women and children?"

"Okay, no, but the World is better, and with the right balance, We push the 'Hero's to the next level, and improve the World for everybody."

"Give me another example." Ranko pulled out a wok.

"Ok, lets look at New York. This one guy, has a gift, rescues the maidian from a ten story fall. Sweet, but who is going to look out for the next girl that needs to be caught? Now a villain will push the guy to the next level, force him to choose to save the one girl, or to save the children, and in doing so force the hero to save them both and to grow as a hero, both in person and in power."

"What if the Hero fails?"

"Then the blame is placed on the villain's shoulders, the hero improves so that will not/can not happen again. But a guild backed villain knows the limits of his hero, and how to push him to the next level, but where to draw the line and stop. There are some who overstep the line, but the Guild has moved to counter them as well by bringing the O.S.I. in on the side of the Protagonists. "

"So what we did back there was a good thing?" the oil in the wok was simmering in heat, so she started tossing things in,

"Not knowing what we did back there, I have no idea."

"Were you not in on the mission briefings?" using a wooden spoon, she stirred the frying veggies.

"No reason to be." he leaned back into his chair. "I had yet to be named your horde master." then he grinned. "Got a question for you. Am I your Horde Master, with an E, or your Hoard Master, with an A?"

Ranko ran the two different spellings through her head. then she grinned. "In truth, you will be both, as with the first, you will be in charge of see that my hordes of minions and henchmen are fed, armed, and housed, when i am too busy running solo. As for the second, you are my chief defender of my Lair, and the treasures there in, just as soon as I get one." she dumped the stir-fried veggies into two bowls, grabbed chop-sticks, and returned to the table, dropping the smaller one before Chin.

Returning to the cooking area, Ranko pulled a six-pack of Thomas Kemper dark cherry soda from the cooler. "Score!" Sitting across from her Second, "As of now, you are to attend all briefings, unless I say otherwise. If Mistress Butterfly says otherwise, tell her it is my wish that you attend. Is she reinforces her choice, accept it, but tell me."

"As you command. You were going to tell me what happened."

"Our mission was three fold; One, to prove that we can work together. Two, to gather data from the Venture Lab's Mainframe. Three, to Raid the Library of Doctor Orpheus. I accompanied Mistress Butterfly to the Library, where she collected a few books, Tiger-Locus was responsible for the Lab raid. I personally think that we failed the first objective, cleared the third, and the second I am unclear on, but I would count it as failed."

"Why do you say fail." his bowl was half gone, while hers was empty.

"Her entire squad were shredded by a spider class robot, that followed them out of the lab, killed every guy in leather or latex on the ground, and chased us from the field of battle with our tail between our legs. We lost sixty-three guys in twenty-five minutes, mostly due to something that one of my partners did, or failed to do."

"So, what are you going to do?" he stirred the fried mess about with his sticks.

"What are my options?"

"At this point, I advise a 'wait and see'. If things go according to plan of their last three hits, in just over an hour from the objective mission, Mistress Butterfly is going to hold a post op review. Mostly to pat herself on the back, collect her trophy, begin her next step." Looking at his watch, "So, we got about fifteen minutes."

Finishing off her third soda, she wrinkled her brow. "What if I do not want to do the 'Villain' thing, but more the Adventurer, Seeker thing? Not the bad guy, but more like seeking out a cure for what ails me. What are my options, and If I take this step, would you, could you follow me?"

"You are listed as an Antagonist for at least one year, as the Tri-ad has enlisted you under the 'aggressive recruitment act' of 1976." he passed over a folder. "'Aggressive recruitment' is used to quickly bring an operative into the fold, while allowing the operative a chance to back out if, in your case, she finds the acts of her role to be too vile. Fore that year, you are considered a ranking member of the party that recruited you. Unless you are reclaimed by those you held an allegiance to with one month, your new party own you for one year. Once that year is up, you are free to do as you please. If at anytime within that year you publicly declare yourself as member, you are a member for life. there are ways to shift your allegiance later, but that is mostly paperwork."

"Okay to clarify; if The Ice Queen reclaims me, I return to her, but if she fails, i am, not saying that am, with the triad, and will remain so for a year.

"I am your Second. I do not count as Public, but am a private witness, in your favor. You have the basics. Also judging how you reacted to the display of your partners, you can file for 'Solo-ship' on the grounds of lack of minion/henchmen care." Scraping the last of his food into his mouth, and washing it down with the last of his soda. "We need to get to the 'post op', if You wish to voice you opinion."

an:

half-way there. reviews and advice welome, and requested.

have a poll on my profile. please look into it.


	6. inturlude Akane

IQC ; AKANE

ISDH

Akane's POV; 

Ranma had been missing for three days.

no one had seen him, not his floozies, not the lady who always washed her walkway.

Ryoga and P-chan were no help either.

Uncle Genma cried about Ranma abandoning him, Daddy cried about the Schools not being joined.

Auntie was just depressed one minute, then after hearing about the perverts trips off to see some tramp or other, would brighten up, 'her son was of being 'Manly''

'Pervert.'

'Pervert-Baka!'

Even Nabiki knew nothing of where Ranma was.

His pack was still in his room, none of his clothes were missing, other then what he was wearing when he left.

'I think I will go break some bricks! '

121

Little did anyone know that Something dark started to awaken.

now it just needed a host.

An angry host would be perfect...

121

A week has past, still no sign of that Pervert-Baka,

Daddy has stopped crying, but is still repressed. He is just waiting for Ranma to return.

Uncle Genma is spending most of his days as a panda, slumped in the conor of the yard.

Auntie is weeping quietly into her tea.

Kasumi is quietly keeping the house together, but if you know where to look, you can see the stress marks.

Nabiki was frantic. 'Her house of cards is threatened. It would be funny, if we knew Ranma was ok, if we knew if where he was.'

Only Kuno seams to be in brighter spirits, 'but all the better to punt the Bastard!'

The Floozies are taking this quiet time to rack up as much business as possible, for when _HE_ gets back, it will be no holds barred. 'They even are taking the time to work on new skills. I should be pushing my skills too, but for some reason, I just can not find the drive.'

No sign of P-Chan, but Ryoga is still looking. just saw him the other day. He thinks Ranma might be over water, seeming as how he can not find him, and only a great deal of water could confuse his tracking ability.

121

Ranma has been missing for over three weeks, now

'Nabiki knows something, saw her wearing that white school uniform this morning. Maybe she has found Ranma. I am so going to pound that Pervert!!'


	7. Chapter 6

IQC 6

isdh

In the room off the bridge, Two masked Super-Villains sat masked in the glow of the holo-table. 'Miss Kitty' was typing on a built in keyboard, as the 3-D display tumbled its way through Firewall protections of the Venture Mainframe.

Her partner lounged across from her, sipping from a 'foot-long Martini'. "What is taking so long?"

"I am dealing with a 'State of the Art', unbreakable, security system from 1976." the kat-lady glared at her partner, "If it was just one or two items, I might be able to break it, but my interface hardware is too fast, so if i go too fast, i get thrown out. My software is out of sync, as Doctor Jonas Venture used his own encoding system, and the sheer size of the database is larger then what was evident in the lab."

"So," Ranko pushed off the wall, and strode to the table. "Our three point mission, was in truth a five pointer, and we failed in three of them and one is incomplete."

Tiger-Lotus snarled, as she lunged at the petit redhead, only to end up hitting the wall behind her.

Ranko put her foot down, "It should have read, 1, Take the Compound, 2, Loot the Library, 3, compromise the Lab Mainframe, 4, return all personal to the Carrier, and 5, do it in 30 minutes." She leaned on the table, "We assaulted the compound, but we lost eight men to two unknowns in the back field." she flashed a handful of pages, "I picked up the field report on my way in. T-L missed or screwed something up in the lab, because that is where the Spider droid came from. Of all of us that went down, only the three of us returned." she threw the handful of papers on the table. "I will accept the blame of killing Number 1, but that has to do with personal history, and the fact he took a female hostage, with the intent of 'enjoying' her."

She spat the word 'enjoying'. She had heard the thugs of the deep city refer to 'enjoying girls' that crossed their paths. Nabiki had described the details...in detail.

Looking Mistress Butterfly in the eye, "I do not care if they are clones, or scum. These minions are ours to use, not abuse, not to throw away. If there is no improvement, I will take 'my crew', and return to the Ice Queen, one year term be damned!"

12321

Hank and Dermott scoured the Compound, but found no sign of living intruders. H.E.L..

was seen parading around beeping and piping as he swung his twin barreled laser cannons about.

Dean exited the Complex, only to spot the girl/woman of his dreams sitting on the front stoop, shaking as she replayed the scene over and over in her head. "Hey 'T' " he called out as he loped to her side, not a run, or a jog, but faster then a walk.

She latched on to him, as her mind finished its crash, and she cried into his sweater vest. She cried for a solid five minutes before falling asleep. Ever the gentleman, Dean picked her up and carried her to the couch.

A few minutes later Hank and Dermott walked in, slinging their rifles, as if some intruders had entered the housing unit itself. Seeing Dean sitting near Triana, Hank moved to inquire about what happened, but Dermott pulled him away.

"He is overprotective of her, right now. Let him care for her right now, We have to cool down and clean up your robot, any way." Dermott still remembered the day he first encountered Venture twins. He remembered the rage that filled the smaller brother, and the butt kicking that he received when he pushed too hard against the beautiful Goth chick.

They exited through the lab, leaving their rifles on the counter. Hank whistled and flagged down H.E.L.. while Dermott got the hose and cleaning supplies. "Hey there, you big killing machine, you. We need to clean you up, do not want you rusting or pitting, do we." Hank gently talked the hyped up droid into stowing its laser cannon, as he and his pal first hosed off, then polished the droid.

When they were done, H.E.L.. wanted to return to patrolling.

"I do not know." Hank was worried that the Droid was getting a little too gun-happy, but when his big blue buddy pouted as only a droid could, "Okay, but no shooting unless they shoot first." Hank lamented.

Beeping and whistling happily, the spider droid moved out into the Compound, to increase his kill score.

121

Something from Jonas Venture's time Awoke. It had a job to do. As it emerged from its concealment, it spotted its old companion. It sent a burst of 'good day' at it the blue droid.

The H.E.L.. Droid stopped, and looked at the scorpion like droid, as it went to work, picking up bodies of the dead henchmen, striping the corpses, and dropped the 'flesh' into a grinder, to mulch into the soil as needed at a later date.

But then both Droids had a job to do, and both were happiest when they were working...

121

Having quickly gotten use to the weirdness around this place, Dermott turned to Hank, "What food you got around here?"

"Not much, You getting hungry?" Hank queried

"Yeah, it is getting to be about that time."

"Pop said we could do pizza or we could ride down to the Dinner. Lets ask Dean."

Finding the morose teen still sitting next to the still sleeping girl, "Yo, Dean-o. We were talking about food options here. Dinner or Pizza?"

Dean looked up. "Oh, ah Pizza. You know what I like. make sure to get a medium veggie for Triana."

Hank turned to Dermott, "and your choice?"

"The Works."

'Hank nodded as he picked up the phone, and pushed an auto-dial button, "Yeah, this is Hank Venture. Three Large with the works, a large sausage and mushroom, and a medium veggie. thank you. See your guy in thirty." Hanging up the phone, Hank turned to his buddy. "Got to go meet the guys at the gate, Could you make sure the bikes and gear is returned to the Hanger?"

At Dermott's snort of ascent the two blonds went their separate ways, leaving Dean to watch over the sleeping sorcereress.

12321

Ranko had headed out to the Armory with Chin. They were going over designs for her new sword when a klaxon sounded.

"What is that?" Ranma looked up from the papers laid out in front of her.

Chin reached over and tapped a few commands into a terminal behind his desk. "Ah, a small jet-plane has entered our airspace and is trying to line up to land on our upper deck. It says here that it is calling itself 'Kuno One' and is demanding landing clearance and that we surrender, and I quote, 'the red pigtailed goddess'. "

Ranko groaned. "Do you have a cell phone?" taking the little box, Ranko dialed a quick number.

121

Pulling her ringing phone from her pocket, Nabiki flipped it open. "Yes?"

"How on this green earth, did you find me?" Ranko's voice 'sang' from the speaker.

"You do not expect me to reveal all my secrets do you?" Nabiki quipped.

"Of course not, Just those that put me and Ranma at risk. Spill."

"Just Luck this time." Nabiki sighed. "We were running low on fuel, and a run-way appeared. Kuno went 'Baka' and started demanding your return, and then you called."

"So, Now what?"

"Simple, We take the Air carrier, we reclaim you, and we let Kuno and Shampoo kill anyone who tries to stop us."

121

"...We take the Air carrier, we reclaim you, and we let Kuno and Shampoo kill anyone who tries to stop us."

Ranko groaned. Looking toward the bridge, she sighed. "Ranma here. you have three hours. Ranko and a Henchman loyal to her are trapped in the Armory. If the Ice Queen does not have command of the Carrier at the end of the three hours, Ranko will be escaping with her henchman. Ranma out." she snapped the phone shut.

"What was that?" Chin asked. He was frowning as Ranko closed and locked the door to the armory.

"Before I can answer, What do you know of Saotome Ranma, also known as The Wild Horse' of Nemira ?" Ranko sank into the chair she had been perching on.

"Known to some as a 'god-slayer' class of Martial Artist. Rumored to be neigh unbeatable, except by those of similar class and or power. It is through his reputation and that of his ..." Chin turned to look at his new Mistress, "... keeper that all guild activity in Tokyo needs to be cleared 48 to 72 hours ahead of time. Are you saying that Ranma is coming here?"

"I Will answer any and all questions, after you finish giving me details on Ranma."

"'God-slayer' and the class was named for him, because of him. There are maybe twenty Masters better then him, world wide. Ki-user, almost adept. something of a playboy, with some 15 woman hanging off him. Rumor whispered about in guild circles that he is the Ice Queen's Lover if not just a sex toy. Rumor Rags have him in a 'lover's knot' with Chinese princess, an heiress, a tea house girl, and four others." Chin reached into a drawer in his desk and drug out a handful of 'rumor manga', tossing them before Ranko. "Of him, Directly, there is little to find that is not mixed with myth, legend, and lore. Some of the clearest info comes from Tendo Inc, but it costs an arm just to get the monthly Picture."

"Oh my. You are a fan?"

"Yes I am. " Chin sat up, proud. "Are you one too?"

"I was. Until I was trampled by others, and found it safer to play with lithium in the bath." she sighed. "If at the end of what I am going to tell you, you still are a fan of Ranma's, Not only will you get the number one fan treatment, but you will be getting all the Tendo Inc items for free, for life."

"Deal."

"It all started about twelve years ago..." And Ranko began the tragic tale of Ranma...

12321

...Ranma out." The line went dead.

Nabiki met the cold glares of two of her biggest rivals. then all three grinned. Reaching over to hit the com to the cockpit. "Kuno-sama. The Kami are with you. That Flying Runway ahead, Your pig-tailed girl is there."

"I strike!" was heard from the small speaker and the jet thrust forward.

Within minutes the jet was touching down, as the warriors were readying their various weapons; Ukyo was sharpening her Bakers peel, Konatsu was applying his make-up, Shampoo was twirling her chi swords.

Moose after a look at Nabiki, was pour himself a drink from the bar. As Everyone exited the plane, Nabiki led the way to a hatch plate the led down.

"Kuno, This is where you are needed."

"I Strike!!!" three passes of his sword...the hatch plate remained untouched.

"Ai yaw" Shampoo jumped on the hatch, driving it onto the four guards below. "Shampoo have four!" she called up as she headed off to find more/Ranma.

"Oh no you don't you hussy!" Ukyo jumped down after, followed quickly by Konatsu.

Kuno looked shocked at the fact that three 'females' were leading the way into the ship.

"Go Kuno, Ranma is already ahead of you, in seeking out my sweet Ranko" Nabiki whispered in a husky tone. the delusional kendoist was down the hole faster then the 'females' ahead of him. turning to Moose. "Coming in? or are you going to protect our only way home if this fails?"

"We never finished our deal." He turned to peer through his glasses at the crew of the jet plane as they refueled the luxury plane. "I will hold this place against any who try to take our ride home." He folded his arms into his sleeves.

"If the Plane is gone and so are you, Shampoo is going to hear of this." Nabiki climbed into the hole.

121

"mistress, we were unable to shake the jet, and now five people have entered through the upper hatch." the squeaky voice of her personal minion informed her.

"Upper hatch?" tiger-Lotus was shocked, "That was two inch poly-carbonate steel? It would take an hour to cut through that with any type of 'cutter!"

"Not a Chi blade." She smiled, Jade had paid off, even if she only had her for the one day. "Jade told us, in this very room even, that the Minions of the Ice Queen were skilled. what we are seeing are 'Blue Thunder', 'the Cute Chef', and the 'Ramen Princess' The second stringers of the Ice Queen's elite Troops"

"So, where is your pet Bitch?" tiger-Lotus sneered.

"Most likely being cornered by the 'Wild Horse'." Mistress Butterfly answered. "We were told he was aboard, and that as soon as the Ice Queen was in range...He would strike."

"He said five, but you named three. " Tiger-Lotus was beginning to panic.

"One is no doubt Tendo Nabiki, the Ice Queen. If I was to quess, the last was just some flunky minion of the Ice Queen's."

"Not bad, you guessed correctly on my front liners, and placed me on the scene." the two woman snapped about to see Nabiki in her white with blue trim fuku. "but you guessed wrong on my fifth. Ladies, may I introduce, Konatsu. Ko-chan, Ukyo, Shampoo, I give you the two responsible for the disappearance of Ranko, Mistress Butterfly and Tiger-Lotus. And judging from the outfits, I would say that they tripped Ranko into the Neko-ken."

"Mistress, this way!" M. Butterfly's only warning as a smoke grenade popped in the middle of the room.

when the smoke cleared, only Tiger-Lotus was left in a room full of the defenders of the Ice Queen's Court.

"Ukyo, after the winged menace, Shampoo, the kitty bitch is yours." Nabiki snapped out the orders. "Ko-chan, you are with me." as Nabiki turned towards the door. Almost as if an after thought, "Shampoo, kill her if you must, but do not destroy the equipment. It could cost you Ranma snuggle time."

Ukyo glared as Shampoo purred, before ducking into a small passageway.

As the hatch closed behind Nabiki and her escort, Shampoo's smile turned feral, "Shampoo only pussy for Ranma! You is obstacle, obstacle is for killing."

"Who say anything about Ranma?" Tiger-Lotus ducked under the leading blade, diving over the second, trying to run for the escape tunnel that her partner had used to avoid this fight.

"Ice bitch get Ranko, I get Ranma. Simple. I kill, maybe others get message, hands off Ranma." and a flurry of combos lashed out, driving the tiger skinned villainess back.

only she was being driven in the direction she wanted to go.

121

"...then while in China, 'his wise and all knowing' father led Ranma to a legendary training grounds in the midst of the great mountains, the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo."

"Wait, I know some of this." Chin dug around in his 'Ranma' drawer. pulling a battered manga rag from deep with in. "Ah, here it is; 'and so in his trademark manner, Ranma and his Father, ignored the guide, as they sprung to the tops of the bamboo poles. Taking but a minute to show their respect for one another," Ranko snorted, " the Match was on! As what Genma would since that day call 'a lucky shot' Ranma knocked his father into a random pond. Being distracted by the guide explaining that the older man had fallen into the spring of drowned Panda, Ranma missed the return strike of his father' and mislanded over another pool.

"Emerging from the pool as a short, spunky redhead..." Chin broke off reading.

"skipping forward six months, Ranma fights one Kuno Kadatchi in a gymnastics match. After winning by the skin of her teeth, and Kuno himself after her, Ranma asks Nabiki to start the paperwork on his female side. Shortly afterward, Tendo Ranko was 'born'. There is more detail involved, but ..."

The armory hatch clanged open, as Nabiki stepped in.

"... This is all we have time for today. Hey Boss, how goes the 'Take Over'?"

"Kuno is charging about the passageways swinging his wooden sword, Ukyo is chasing the Lady in black, and Shampoo is trying to slice the tiger striped bitch into pieces." Nabiki picked her way towards Ranko, her hips swaying as she stalked her prey. Reaching the smaller girl, she pulled her to her feet, wrapped arms about the neck of her prey. "Buy the rules of the Guild, I reclaim what is mine, and this Vessel as Spoils of War." she placed her forehead to that of Ranko, "I claim you in the name of Tendo Nabiki," and she kissed Ranko on the lips.

an explosion rocked the ship, followed by a shocking impact.

Chin snorted. "Looks like the guild Members escaped. Odds are that was the escape pod for Tiger-Lotus and a hidden hanger for Mistress Butterfly's mini-copter."

Nabiki looked at the mountain of a man behind Ranko. "Who is this?"

"My Queen, may I present 'my' prime minion, Hoard-Master Chin of the Jade Dragon."


	8. Chapter E

**IQC E**

**ISDH **

**Three days after the Assault on the Air-Carrier, a small custom ATV pulled up to an over whelming Vista Villa, South of the California/ Baja border. Its Side hatch popped and hissed open. Out stepped a rumbled and dusted Tiger-Lotus. As she approached the front door, it opened to before the short, thin, sniveling minion of her Partner. **

**"Mistress bids you welcome." he bowed low, ducking her swipe at his throat. "The third door on the Left is your Suite. A cooling Bath has been drawn, and your new... Prototype uniform is laid out on the Bed. Mistress awaits you on the Southern lower Balcony." He scurried to her ride, entered it, and drove it into the jungle, where she knew he was taking it to the concealed garage, where her Partner kept all the Mission related craft. **

**leaving the doors open, T-L slinked into her suite, striping the soiled and shredded suit off, leaving her white and black striped fur matted and dirtied as she entered the massive pool style tub, and began the long, enjoyable, ritual of cleansing her fur, body, mind and soul. As the water became too dirty, the pumps kicked in, exchanging the filthy water, wile applying pressure to massage the tension from her muscles, and bones.**

**12321**

**Akane grunted, as she smashed through the 4x6, beam. Longwise. A roundhouse kick sheared the 6x10 beam off at chest level. A hammer fist smashed a granite sphere with a diameter of 14 inches. **

**She turned to the three old men, and bowed. "As you can see Sensei-sama, I have the Focus and drive for Power, but I am lacking in the other aspects of the Art. I repeat; I request Training in control, skill, and speed. Due to my Master's illness, I have been self taught for the last 6 years. What Training I have received in the last 3 years have been from fights, brawls, and the like. Last week, I put a friend through a steel reinforced concrete wall. Thank the Kami, he has hide harder then the wall he hit."**

**Three old men mumbled.**

"**Three conditions; 1 you live here during your training. 2 you will do the chores other then cooking. 3 You will do as instructed." the center master intoned. **

"**Return here in the Morning. You will be skipping school for the day, as you have many chores that need doing to open up the dojo." Coursed the Master on the Left..**

"**Bring two dozen of your sister's Cookies; peanut butter chip if she has them." declared the Master on the Right. "What? It will give us something to do while she is cleaning the dojo."**

**the other two thought for a moment, then nodded.**

**Akane knew that she was dismissed for the day.**

**121**

"**Now draw your left foot forward, until your heels are about a foot apart..." Nodoka stepped around the girl, as she flowed through the forms. "good. now lets try 'Twister!' Shake the knots from your joints while I get the spinner-board."**

**Inlaid into the floor of the Dojo, were eight columns of eight square 6x6 inch 'dots' with 6 inches in-between. bamboo red, bamboo green, bamboo yellow, and bamboo brown, in a white floor. Tuli was in a twisting knot when her phone rang. Snapping upright, Tuli was two steps towards the phone before Nodoka' command of "Hold!"**

"**Why is that thing on? I thought I made it clear that there was to be no interruptions during lessons."**

"**sorry Sensei-sama, but that is Nabiki's ring, the only one that overrides my Silence settings. You remember, she left three days ago to recollect Ranma and Ranko."**

"**Answer it!" the Command was the same, but the emotion behind it was hope instead of anger,**

"**Tuli here." she used the speaker-phone. **

"**Ah Tuli. Please inform your Master that the Mission was a success. While there is a surprise or two in store, inner court and Family are to report to the Winter Palace. The Palace Cooks are to cook a meal for the returning Solders and Queen." the line went dead.**

**Both females smiled.**

**that was Ranma on the Phone.**

**AN: finished arc 1**

**really enjoyed the idea of this story, but need to finish season 4 of Venture Bros before I start the next arc. in the mean time, i am going to focus on the stories of; ****Blind Art, Sister's wish, hello big brother, and Ghost in the Shell 1/2.**


End file.
